Flutterbye Pretty Cure
Flutterbye Pretty Cure is a brand new fanseries created by Shinchaku Ezzie. The series main themes are butterflies, secrets, changing one's life for the better and understanding one another. Story In the land of Papillon; home to both magical butterflies ruled by the twin queens: the reserved and introverted, Queen Moth and the cherrful and social, Queen Wood White. The two ruled together for many eons, until came the Chest of Secrets, an extremely powerful yet highly dangerous item that would reveal the "Butterfly Secret" to anyone who dares open it but with that came a price, as it would surround them in eternal darkness, ttansforming them into a personification of their own negativity. With that Queen Moth had been transformed into Venomous Wing, an evil villain created from her own negativity. Scared and concerned for her beloved older sister, Queen Wood White used her power to send down four of the most powerful butterflies in all of Papillon down to earth alongside a small fairy named Wingzie, in hope of the legendary butteerflies awakening, Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Tachibana Chouko (立花蝶子) / Cure Monarch (キュアモナーク) - an upbeat and optimistic girl, who freaks out over the smallest hint of negativity as she just can't handle it, even if it gets her down in the process. Chouko enjoys drawing, especially butterflies of different kinds. Secretly behind her bright smile and sunny disposition, Chouko is a very sad and despressed girl who is quite lonely. As Cure Monarch, she is based on the Monarch Butterfly and her theme color is orange. Her power is light. Kaori Jackson (ジャクソン香) / Cure Ageha (キュアアヘガ) - half-Japanese/half-African American, who speaks both English and Japanese, but enjoys mixing in some small English with Japanese. On the surface, Kaori is just an energetic, fun-loving and slightly wacking 14 year-old in her second-year of middle school. Secretly however, she is unsure of her future is highly insecure about herself. As Cure Ageha, she is based on the Swallowtail Butterfly and her theme color is black. Her power is starlight. Tenjiin Otome (天寺乙女) / Cure Lacewing (キュアレイクウイング) - the team's big sister, who enipjoys watching the autumn leaves fall and dreams of becoming a fashion model, like her older sister, whose currently in Paris. On the outside Otome might appear mature, confident and very ladylike when really, she suffers from anxiety, gets scared extremely easily and is very easily upset. As Cure Lacewing, she is based on the Red Lacewing and her theme color is red. Her power is heat and fire. Kakuao Sky (拡青スカイ) / Cure Charaxes (キュアチャーアクセズ) - class representative and best friend of Tenjiin Otome. Despite appearing as your typical tomboy, Sky actually despises sports and loves everything to do with magazines, tea parties and flower arranging. The closet thing to tomboy fashion she'll every wear is her typical pair of black shorts underneath her school uniform. She lives with her disapproving father, who had always wanted a boy. Secretly, she is very insecure and hates the fact she has to act like somebody she's not. As Cure Charaxes, she is based on the Violet-spotted Charaxes and her theme color is blue. Her power is water. Oumeki Kita (大梅木きた) / Cure Satyr (キュアサティア) - a petite girl who enjoys dressing in goth fashion, despite her being a gentle and calm individual. She rarely expresses herself through facial expressions, and prefers to write things down to get her point across. Kita although has an obsession with mandarin oranges. Underneath her aloof and cold face, she is very sweet, nurturing and a good listener. As Cure Satyr, she is based on the Pink-tipped Satyr and her theme color is pink. Her power is wind. Allies Antagonists Supporting Items Locations Trivia * In the original story, the team consisted of six members with the last Cure being green: she was known as Cure Jay and her butterfly was the Tailed Jay; the idea was scrapped and her entire character had been completely cut from the story. Gallery Cure Monarch.jpg|Cure Monarch (without color)